capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Abigail
is a character from the Final Fight series of beat 'em up games. He is a former member of the Mad Gear Gang, first appearing as the boss of the penultimate stage in the original Final Fight, Metro City's Bay Area. Abigail later appeared as a playable character in the Street Fighter series of fighting games starting with the second DLC season of Street Fighter V.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcMiPWzXn0k Biography Appearance Abigail is an extremely large man with a narrow flat-top haircut. His attire in the Final Fight games closely resembles a white version of that worn by the Andore Family, but he is keen to point out that he is not one of them.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTUHZ-6ADbA He usually wears facepaint, but in Mighty Final Fight, a non-canon retelling of the original Final Fight with chibi sprites, he is seen without facepaint. At 8'0" (244 cm), Abigail is the tallest playable character in the whole Street Fighter franchise so far. In Street Fighter V, his tanktop sports skull prints, tire track prints on his pants, and tires worn as both rings and large armbands, the armbands with "Mad Gear" painted on them in white. On a wallet chain on the right side of his pants is a tire worn through it, and around his neck is a black leather spiked collar. In a possible manner like Birdie, who is designed to be like a bird in fashion, Abigail's overall features come to give him the similarities of a bulldog, which are portrayed as relentless guard dogs in popular media. His first alternate costume is similar to his default attire but he wears a welding mask to conceal his face, blue jeans, and one of the shoulders of his tank top is ripped. A large tire is stretched diagonally across his body. His second alternate costume has him shirtless, but accessorized with a pair of goggles and large tire shoulder bands with chains draped across them. His black flap top hairstyle becomes red, shoulder length dreadlocks, he also gains a red, walrus mustache and holds a crookedly bent nail between his teeth. His tire-track marked trousers are suspended by a belt with a cog as a buckle. On a minor note, this outfit is most reminiscent of Skull Cross Gang member Caine. Personality Despite having been in a gang and being an expert on vehicles, Abigail is shown to be quite dimwitted, hot tempered and childish. He always likes to pretend he's a driving car and making bad car noise, he also has a bad habit by getting upset and starts crying thinking someone stole his car whenever Roxy, Axl and J borrow it. He is not malicious or antagonistic though, as his win quotes against Chun-Li and Nash indicate that he has both put his Mad Gear days behind him and is akin to more of a jock with crude humor and a one-track mind, but fairly jovial. Concept Story ''Final Fight When Mike Haggar's daughter Jessica was kidnapped by the gang, Cody and Guy took a shortcut through the Bay Area on their way to Belger's penthouse. It was there they encountered Abigail, who told them to cool down, stating that Jessica is having a "good time" with Belger. At this, Cody rushed to save Jessica from Belger's hands, leaving Guy behind to deal with Abigail. After a difficult fight, Guy managed to beat Abigail. Street Fighter V After the events of ''Final Fight and the fall of Belger, Abigail supposedly quit his criminal ways and started a mechanic's garage in the Metro City Bay Area called "Abigail's Scrap Metal," hiring fellow former Mad Gear goons J, Axl and Roxy who also assumedly live at the garage with him. Thinking that his car was missing, Abigail was standing around crying and making various bad impressions of car sounds. He is encountered by Ibuki, Zangief, Juri and Vega who were puzzled and insulted by his behavior. This was specifically due to his habit of making really bad impersonations of car noises (in the cases of Ibuki and Vega as he was making the sound of a fart and pig respectively), saying he felt "flat" which insulted Juri by making her think he was talking about her bust size and crying/booing Zangief. Only Alex was able to recognize Abigail's sounds (in this case, a 6.5 liter V8 Turbo Diesel engine) on which one is Abigail's missing car, but two of them fought anyway just because he needed to vent his anger out on something. After that fight, J, Axl and Roxy show up and remind him that he originally let them borrow the car for the day. The trio mock Abigail for forgetting this, causing him to fly into a rage and thrash them all into the car as he walks away casually. Cameo appearance Abigail makes a background cameo in the Mad Gear Hideout stage of Street Fighter X Tekken and Ultra Street Fighter IV. Gameplay Fighting style Abigail uses no finesse or any specific style in his fighting, just brute force and little speed. He picks up his opponents and throws them around like rag dolls. He occasionally turns red with Max Power, which swells his muscles, thus making him stronger and uses running body slams. In Final Fight One, "Alpha Cody" (a non-canon unlockable character who is the Cody seen in Street Fighter Alpha 3 somehow reliving the past) notes that he hadn't been terribly impressed by Abigail, asking whether he still stuck to "using only one attack pattern".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdAuLnFwqk4 In Mighty Final Fight, one of his humorous attacks is to pick up his opponents and kiss them. Moveset In Street Fighter V, Abigail's playstyle is more of that of a striker like Balrog in contrast with Hugo's wrestling style, possibly in order to deviate the former from the trend of large, hulking characters who are often grapplers. He and Hugo may have moves that charge towards the opponent, but Hugo does so in a way to set up throws as a wrestler whereas Abigail likes to bulldoze and pummel them like a brute. Additionally, Hugo's strikes set up his grabs, whereas Abigail's grabs set up his strikes. As he often states in victory quotes against speed-orientated characters, he cares little about speed or even a balance between power and speed; all he's about is hitting hard to cripple his opponents and is able to take hits from fast combos. However, this does not mean that he cannot pull off some devastating combos himself, because while his moveset consists of slow, hard-hitting attacks that are typically seen with other large characters, his moveset have two deadly throws (Abigail Smash and Bay Area Sunrise) and a clever use of canceling between unique and special moves will really bring the fullest extent of the damage he can deal. Other appearances Abigail also appeared in the Japan-only release Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2. Trivia *Abigail is the Street Fighter series' first playable character from Canada. *Abigail is also the first playable Final Fight character in Street Fighter V, and the eighth Final Fight character to appear playable in the Street Fighter games. *Abigail is similar to Abobo from the Double Dragon series, most notably Abobo's appearance in Double Dragon (1995), and his abilities are also similar to Abobo's such as fury attacks and increased muscle mass. *Abigail's Street Fighter V theme is a remix of his original battle theme from Final Fight. The Metro City Bay Area stage (which is the stage where Abigail was originally fought) also contains a remix of the Bay Area music from the same game. *Despite being the tallest character in the series, Abigail is the second heaviest; Gill, despite being shorter than Abigail by over a foot, weighs 161 lbs more at 745 lbs. **Albeit being 8 feet tall and nearly 600 pounds, every other character in Street Fighter V can somehow still throw him just as easily as they could with someone of normal height and weight like Ryu, but this is likely just for gameplay reasons. *In Street Fighter V, Abigail is the only character that can't be knocked into any of the stage knockout zones, likely because he is too large, which would make several of the knockout animations look strange or even cause them to clip, thus possibly glitching the game. *His Street Fighter One route arcade ending in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition is based on his encounter with Cody in Final Fight. After Abigail told Cody about Jessica "having a good time" with Belger, Cody beats up the smaller gang members but Abigail managed to surprise him at some point and beating him, as well as taking him prisoner and locking him in a room with a lit pack of dynamite (which references Final Fight's continue screen).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6_-ScGS6Nw *Abigail's colors 11-15 reference the Andore Family in this specific order; Andore Jr., Hugo, F. Andore, U. Andore, and G. Andore. *Abigail is the only character who breaks the fourth wall in Street Fighter V, by seemingly correcting the announcer on how to pronounce his name. Gallery Image:Final_Fight_Abigail.png|''Final Fight'' Image:FFCDAbigail.png|''Final Fight CD'' Image:MightyFFAbigail.png|''Mighty Final Fight'' 17_abigail01.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' Abigailrender.png|Render, Street Fighter V. References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Final Fight Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Category:Bosses Category:Beat 'em up Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters